


My Coming Out~ (( Lavender/Parvati ))

by Trashy_Otter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Lavender survives, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts, Lesbian Witches, Lesbians, Post-Hogwarts, Witches, lesbeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Otter/pseuds/Trashy_Otter
Summary: Only about a year after their years at Hogwarts, Lavender is happy as Parvati stops by to say hello.Though she seems much more nostalgic than normal, Lavender doesn’t mind....





	My Coming Out~ (( Lavender/Parvati ))

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot of the first lesbian ship I had from the series “Harry Potter” 
> 
> Just two beautiful lesbian witches who don’t know they love each other at first. 
> 
> I ship this for many reasons. One, I found art for them by @upthehillart on tumblr and Instagram. They have amazing art and I saw the two; and realized. They where mentioned to be close friends. Even after in the books, Parvati was in a different house than her sister. So I thought Lavender probably comforted her and than a friendship sparked from that. So enjoy!

Lavender x Parvati   
**********  
It was after their years at Hogwarts..... 

They had always kept in contact, they where very close in school and planned to remain that way. Lavender was holding a quill in her fingers, she looked up and over her shoulder. 

“I guess I don’t need to finish writing the letter.” She jokes setting the feather down, she scooted her chair back and stood up. Turning towards the doorway, she walked over quickly and hugged Parvati tightly. 

“It’s good to see you!” Parvati grinned and hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. 

“It’s good to see you too. What brings you here?” Lavender led her to her bed, they both sat down and curled up together, Parvati pulled the blanket over them and began to talk. 

“What have you been up too? We write often, but it’s nothing compared to seeing each other in person.” Parvati began, her eyes bright with excitement. Lavender noticed she was shaking slightly, but did not mention it. 

“Not much really, I just love to get out. I work at the ministry now. I help manage the prophecy type of things. Like the room where Harry and the others of Dumbledore’s army went in 5th year.” Lavender thought about how sad she had been to not had a chance to go, Parvati had sat with her in their dorm after they had found out...

“That’s amazing. We had so much fun with Trelawney.” Parvati agreed. 

“We did. We had so much experience at Hogwarts in general....” Lavender mummered, she looked over at Parvati who shared the same expression as her. 

“Up till the very end, we fought bravely. Just like the house we where in.” Parvati whispered, she gently reached up and hesitated before touching the huge scars across Lavender’s face and neck. 

Lavender flinched remembering the attack from Fenrir. She had survived just barely with her life.... Her face, neck, and chest where coated with scars. 

But she did not push Parvati’s hand away, she relaxed under her best friends touch and slowly looked up at Parvati. 

“You’re being very sentimental and nostalgic. You okay?” Lavender whispered gently. 

“I’m okay.... just...” Parvati’s trembling hands caught her attention again. 

“Just...?” Lavender gently prodded at her. 

Parvati didn’t say anything, just traced along her scars across her cheeks. Lavender froze up as Parvati leaned forward, suddenly before she could even have time to think. They where so close....

Lavender smelt her breath, it was misty and fresh. Their noses brushed tips....

Lavender closed her eyes and gently parted her lips, Parvati took the invitation and connected their lips lovingly. Lavender pulled her self closer and tilted her head slightly. 

She could feel Parvati’s hand slowly grab her blonde curls, she smiled and they parted for a moment. 

Lavender was breathing heavily as Parvati smiled at her, the love she could feel from her made her heart ache. She leaned in again and this time, only gently brushed lips with her. 

“I love you....” Lavender felt the words slip past her lips without hesitation. 

“I love you too.” Parvati grinned brightly, no longer trembling. 

“So that’s why you where thinking of old times.” Lavender laughed and scooted as close as she could, she was a sucker for attention and cuddling. 

“Yes... I have been thinking about when you came out. And I guess this is MY coming out.” Parvati said. 

“Well. Just as you accepted me. I accept you.... Your coming out was wayyy less embarrassing than mine. You’re lucky!” Lavender giggled looking up at her as she leaned on her chest. 

“I know! It was after you broke up with Ron, you had been putting on such an act. Trying to act as straight as possible.... But I knew it didn’t feel right, and when you came out. You cried. Like ugly cried, and I was here for you. I always will be.” Parvati promised gently. 

“Vice versa...” Lavender whispered before gently pulled her self up and kissed Parvati’s cheek happily. 

“So... I mean... what does this mean?” She asked Lavender with a soft tone. 

“I think it means we are girlfriends.” Lavender replied happily, Parvati began to heat up. Her blood rushing to her cheeks, getting bashful suddenly. 

“I think you’re right!” Parvati grinned, she leaned down to kiss the top of Lavender’s head. 

Together, they got under the blankets and continued to talk about their past. All the memories they had together. Good, bad, sad, silly, thrilling, and all.....


End file.
